Stargirl
by fanclere
Summary: AU SwanQueen, ScyFy. Ella llegó delas estrellas una noche tranquila para cambiar el destino de la humanidad, sin saber que unos ojos marrones como el café se convertirían en su única debilidad. Una mezcla loca de swanqueen y DC cómics que espero os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es mi orgullo, a mi princesita Gen porque la adoro, a mi Alex porque es mi friki favorita, a Yohana porque es un sol, a mi SSCSGMA porque es culpa suya este fic, a mi esposa porque siempre está a mi lado pase lo que pase, a Bego porque lo merece más que nadie, a Harley porque viva melendi y a Natalia porque es la mejor!**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPITULO 1 METEORITO**

La noche estaba despejada y tranquila, una suave brisa arremolinaba las hojas de los árboles dándole al ambiente una música especial, inaudible para todos aquellos que vivían sus vidas trajinando sin parar, sin detenerse a contemplar el brillo fulminante de las estrellas.

Estrellas, brillando a millones de años luz, iluminando la clara noche sin una sola nube que las turbase, sin comprender que en ellas estaba escrito el mayor cambio que padecería la humanidad.

Todo empezó con un cambio en el viento, de brisa suave a gélido huracán, imperceptible, mientras el sonido de un trueno rompía la plácida música de los árboles.

Trueno sin tormenta, sin nubes… Ajena al mundo entero una estrella cae del cielo precipitándose contra la tierra sin poderse detener, o al menos eso pensaron aquellos pocos que pudieron verlo.

Un joven, paseaba tomando las manos de su esposa, ajenas del mundo que los rodeaba, señor y señora Swan, felices y disfrutando de la noche tranquila de Maine cuando sus ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando aquel pequeño meteoro tomó tierra con gran estruendo, no muy lejos de su posición.

Asombrados, sus pasos los guiaron de forma autómata hacia el humeante cráter, intentando comprender por qué el nítido llanto de un bebe llegaba a sus oídos con total claridad.

Quizás era un sueño, no podían discernirlo, en medio de aquel anormal agujero en la tierra hallaron a una pequeña berreando sin control. La señora Swan avanzó con prisa sin pensar en el terreno pantanoso que pisaban sus pies, con la única idea en mente de salvar a ese pequeño ser salido de no se sabe dónde.

Cuando por fin tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, sin escuchar las súplicas de su marido que le pedía a gritos que no se acercara, envolvió a la criatura con su chaqueta y la meció con cuidado, calmando su llanto y provocando que abriese sus enormes ojos y los clavase en ella, robándole el corazón por completo.

Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en su esposo, con una súplica muda en ellos, provocándole un suspiro sabiendo que esa era una batalla que no podía ganar.

- **Cath… No podemos quedárnosla, no sabemos de dónde salió, tenemos que llevarla a protección al menor…**

-"James… No tiene a nadie más… si la llevamos a protección al menor acabará en una casa de acogida… Es tan pequeña, no podemos abandonarla así"

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, cerró los ojos y masajeó sus párpados cansado puesto que sabía sin duda alguna que su esposa no cambiaría de opinión. Cath se acercó a traición a él depositando en sus brazos la pequeña de ojos enormes y aguamarina, curiosos y llenos de vida.

Una sonrisa tierna dibujó sus rasgos cargando en sus brazos a la pequeña, su esposa le había vencido, no podía desprenderse de ella.

-"¿y cómo la vamos a llamar"

- **Emma, tiene cara de Emma Swan**

SQ

 **15 años más tarde**

La joven de cabellos castaños y mirada aguamarina tragó saliva con dificultad, sentada en la mesa del comedor con los ojos de sus padres clavados en ella, serios y con el ceño fruncido, se había metido en un lío y lo sabía.

Suspiró, escuchando sin querer el sonido del reloj, un tic tac proveniente del tercer piso imperceptible para el oído humano pero no para el suyo. Sentía como sus mejillas se enrojecían y como las palabras no llegaban a sus labios, sintiendo pesado el silencio sin saber muy bien cómo proceder,

Adoraba a sus padres, desde siempre supo que ellos la habían rescatado, dándole un nombre y una familia. Catherine y James Swan no se asustaron cuando a temprana edad empezó a demostrar tener habilidades fuera de lo normal, en cierto modo siempre lo supieron, desde el mismo momento que la vieron caer de las estrellas, aquella noche que decidieron agrandar su familia y darle a la pequeña Emma una oportunidad.

Desde temprana edad intentaron que su infancia fuese normal a pesar de sus dones, los mismos que tanto ocultaron de cara al mundo por miedo, no de su pequeña sino de la raza humana, asustadiza y dispuesta a arrebatársela, tenía que comportarse como una humana más y a sus 15 años había demostrado ser completamente incapaz de hacerlo.

Tras varios minutos que le parecieron horas, volvió a tragar con dificultad clavando su mirada aguamarina en ellos, intentando dibujar en ellos la mueca más dulce y tierna que consiguiera ablandarlos sin lograrlo ya que estaban realmente enfadados… Frente a ellos un periódico y en primera plana un titular y su foto elevándose en el aire sin dificultad.

 **¿Montaje o realidad?**

Su padre carraspeó y golpeó la mesa con fuerza sobresaltándola, captando de repente toda su atención.

-"Emma, por tu bien te hemos explicado hasta la saciedad que debes ocultar tus poderes… ¿A caso quieres acabar en un laboratorio, quieres que te investiguen, que te lleven lejos de aquí?"

 **-Papá… No puedo evitarlo, es parte de mí**

-"Una parte de ti que por tu bien debes mantener oculta Emma, que sea la última vez que apareces en primera plana"

Sin decir más, su padre se marchó enfadado dejándola con mil palabras en los labios que se convirtieron en un suspiro.

Frustrada, salió de su hogar a grandes zancadas, dejando el suelo lejos de sus pies, elevándose con el viento hasta sentarse en el tejado de su hogar, con los ojos fijos en las estrellas y mil preguntas sin respuestas arremolinadas en su mente.

Las horas pasaron sin que sus ojos se despegaran del firmamento, cuando sintió la suave caricia de su madre en su hombro, llenándola de inmediato de paz.

Cath se sentó al lado de su pequeña en el tejado, revolviendo sus cabellos y rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos. Suspirando, Emma apartó su mirada de las estrellas suspirando, susurrando sus dudas…

- **¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué no soy como todo el mundo?**

-"No lo sé pequeña, solo sé que eres un regalo de las estrellas… sé que estas destinada a hacer grandes cosas pero aun no estás lista"

- **¿Por qué padre no quiere que sea yo misma? No tienen por qué atraparme, no me alejarán de aquí**

-"Tiene miedo de perderte Emma, yo también lo tengo… Debes ser cauta, llegará tu hora, pero no será hoy"

La joven apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, dejándose mecer por su abrazo protector, pensando en sus palabras, en el sentido de estas… ¿Estaba ella destinada a la grandeza? Solo el tiempo y el destino la pondría en su lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es mi orgullo, a mi princesita Gen porque la adoro, a mi Alex porque es mi friki favorita, a Yohana porque es un sol, a mi SSCSGMA porque siempre apoya mis locas ideas, a mi esposa porque siempre está a mi lado pase lo que pase y encima está malita, a Bego porque lo merece más que nadie, a Harley porque escucha música en catalán y a Natalia porque es la mejor!**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2 INICIOS**

 **5 años más tarde, Storybrooke**

Caía la noche, siempre le gustó salir a contemplar el brillo de las estrellas y preguntarse de cuál de ellas habría caído hacía ya veinte largos años. Se sentía tranquila, serena… Hacía ya largo tiempo que había aprendido a conocer sus dones, sus limitaciones, sus poderes, comprenderlos y dominarlos.

Durante años la mujer que fue su madre la alentó a creer en sí misma, en un futuro en el qual poder mostrarse al mundo en todo su esplendor, convencida de que su pequeña Emma era un regalo del cielo para velar por la humanidad, la educó con los valores del respeto, la bondad y la entrega a los demás… No podía estar más orgullosa de su educación y de sus dones, sabía que cuando llegara el momento se convertiría en la luz de la humanidad sumida en caos y tinieblas.

Durante cinco años, desde el momento en el que su imagen empezó a aparecer en los periódicos, sus padres decidieron que debía aprender a controlar sus poderes, practicando con ellos en casa lejos de miradas indiscretas, desde entonces su momento favorito del día era la noche, estrellada y brillante, en la que podía alzar el vuelo y dejar atrás la tierra a gran velocidad, aprendiendo a controlarse, a dominar el impulso quela dominaba y la empujaba a volar más que andar. Aprendió que con solo visualizar en su mente sus rasgos, estos cambiaban a placer, permitiéndole transformarse, esconderse, desaparecer… Aprendió a dominar su fuerza sobrehumana, su aliento devastador y su mirada incendiaria para usarlos cuando más se necesitara y siempre para hacer el bien.

Cinco largos años aprendiendo a conocerse, a dominarse y, por fin estaba lista, dejaba su casa paterna en las afueras de Maine para adentrarse en Storybrooke, el pueblo vecino, decidida a emprender sus estudios en derecho y ganarse una identidad anónima que escondiera su verdadero ser.

Era de noche, su momento favorito, el brillo de las estrellas recargaba sus células dotándole de energía, fuerza y determinación. Aspiraba la suave brisa otoñal mientras esta arremolinaba sus cabellos dorados como el sol, sus ojos aguamarina, los mismos que encerraban el firmamento en su interior, se hallaban cerrados mientras ella simplemente se dejaba mecer por todos los sonidos que la ciudad le regalaba bajo el manto del firmamento.

Sonreía al escuchar el lejano llanto de un niño, las risas de una familia que se reúne en el porche tras la caída del sol, el trafico que ya empezaba a escasear, las cigarras gritando desde los campos colindantes o el susurro de los miles de animales que habitaban el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo… La paz de una ciudad tan pequeña cono Storybrooke llegaba a sus oídos tranquilizando el temblar nervioso de sus extremidades, el mismo que aparecía cuando llevaba demasiado tiempo sin alzar el vuelo, sin rozar las nubes o alcanzar las estrellas con sus manos.

De pronto, la aparente tranquilidad de esa noche se vio turbada por un sonido, un crepitar que llegaba a sus oídos al igual que el olor a humo, turbándola, sin duda alguna en la ciudad había un incendio. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron en alerta sin pretenderlo cuando llegó un grito nítido a sus oídos, alguien estaba en peligro, la necesitaban pero ¿Estaba lista? Debía estarlo de otra manera un inocente correría el trágico destino de la muerte ya que, al parecer, el fuego no había sido anunciado y no se escuchaba la sirena de los bomberos corriendo a sofocarlo.

En cuestión de segundos su mente se llenó de cinco años de consejos y avisos que sus padres no dejaban de repetir, el anonimato era imprescindible… Cerró los ojos concentrándose, mientras sus cabellos adquirían el tono del azul eléctrico y sus vaqueros junto a su chaqueta de cuero roja se trasformaban en un prototipo de traje blanco y azul, lo primero que le pasó por la mente, cubriendo su rostro con un antifaz de lo mismo tono azulado que sus cabellos.

Al sentirse preparada y debidamente disfrazada, saltó tomando vuelo y, con prisa, se dirigió al sonido catastrófico de las llamas y las peticiones de auxilio, al parecer provenían de una casa apartada del pueblo por lo que los vecinos no escucharon la suplica de ayuda y esta ardía hasta los cimientos.

Sabiendo que las llamas no dañarían su piel ni su vestimenta, nada más llegar al lugar arrancó la puerta de cuajo penetrando en la estancia. Su mirada felina rápidamente barrió cada rincón intentando localizar signos de vida humana.

Finalmente, en un rincón apartado arrinconada por las llamas, vislumbró a una mujer, agachada y sollozando. Con prisa se dirigió hacia ella pues comprendía que los cimientos de la vivienda estaban a punto de ceder.

Al llegar a su altura, la muchacha alzó su mirada oscura, del color del café, clavándola en ella y dejándola sin aliento unas milésimas de segundo. Sus cabellos negros como la noche caían revueltos por sus hombros y lagrimones surcaban su rostro marcado de hollín, aun así era la mujer más hermosa que Emma había visto en toda su vida.

Sin apenas dificultad, la alzó entre sus brazos mientras la muchacha rodeaba su cuello y encerraba en él su rostro sollozando presa del pánico y sin terminar de comprender quién era ese extraño ser que apareció de pronto dispuesto a salvarla.

Emma, tomando impulso, se elevó nuevamente atravesando el maltrecho tejado sin dificultad, alejándose de las llamas y, planeando cerca de aquella casa, usó su aliento para apagar el fuego evitando que este se extendiera por el bosque provocando una catástrofe mayor, sin prestar apenas atención a la joven que tenía aferrada a su cuello, observando todo acontecimiento con los ojos como platos, demasiado en shock como para reaccionar, sintiendo que vivía en un sueño o que, posiblemente, había padecido en el incendio y estaba en brazos de un ángel que había ido a buscar su alma.

Cuando finalmente descendieron y colocó con cuidado a la joven en el suelo, esta clavó su mirada oscura en sus ojos aguamarina protegidos por aquel antifaz, provocándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. No solo se trataba de la primera persona que había salvado utilizando el don que el universo le había otorgado sino que sus ojos consiguieron atraparla por completo, sabía que nunca iba a poder olvidar esa noche, ni a esa muchacha que temblaba entre sus brazos mirándola como si ella fuese lo más maravilloso que existe sobra la faz de la tierra.

Finalmente la muchacha rompió el silencio tosiendo escandalosamente y provocando que Emma la abrazase sin pretenderlo. Buscando las palabras para dirigirse a la primera persona con la que había sido ella misma a pesar de su disfraz sin contar a sus padres.

 **-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?**

 **-** "Mu… muy bien"

- **¿Hay alguien más en la casa?**

-"No, estaba sola… ¿Es usted un ángel?"

 **-Algo así, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo señorita…**

-"Mills, Regina Mills y usted es…"

 **-Em…**

Su mente se quedó en blanco, recordando nuevamente las palabras de sus padres, anonimato… Tenía su disfraz pero no un nombre por el cual pudieran reconocerla, de sus labios estuvo a punto de escapar su verdadera identidad y paró en seco, nadie debía saber quién era…

Miles de nombres absurdos pasaron por su cabeza, no en vano había devorado uno a uno todos los cómics de superhéroes que caían en sus manos sintiéndose identificada con cada uno de ellos hasta que sus ojos se perdieron una vez más en las estrellas y una sonrisa surcó sus labios, ya sabía que nombre quería adoptar

- **Stargirl, así me llamó… Un placer conocerte Regina Mills, ahora debo irme pero recuerda, cada vez que me necesites ahí estaré**

Soltando a Regina con cuidado, sus pies se elevaron con el viento y, a gran velocidad se perdió entre las estrellas dejando atrás a la morena de ojos oscuros, la misma que la miraba con asombro y adoración pintados en sus rasgos, se machó sin saber que no podría olvidar nunca esas mirada oscura, que había caído atrapada por completo, se marchó sin saber que, tarde o temprano, el destino volvería a ponerla en el mismo camino que Regina Mills.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es mi orgullo, a mi princesita Gen porque la adoro, a mi Alex porque es mi friki favorita, a Yohana porque es un sol, a mi SSCSGMA porque este fic es suyo, a mi esposa porque la entrevistaron en la radio, a Bego porque lo merece más que nadie, a Harley porque curiosa la cara de tu padre y a Natalia porque es la mejor!**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, lemwimsen, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3 VIVIR CON NORMALIDAD**

 **Storybrooke, 8 años más tarde.**

Caminaba tranquila por las callejuelas de aquella pequeña ciudad, conocía de memoria cada rincón cada recoveco, cada secreto… Durante años hizo de Storybrooke su hogar y, sin buscarlo, también fue el lugar donde el nombre de Stargirl empezó a sonar con fuerza.

A pesar de que para ella aquel incendio, aquella muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos café fue la primera de muchos inocentes a los que salvó, empezó a ser conocida y considerada un milagro caído del cielo cuando años más tarde un terremoto inesperado amenazó con acabar con la mitad de la población y así habría sido sin ella, salida de la nada, volando más rápida que el propio viento y con su fuerza sobrehumana consiguió mantener a los civiles a salvo, desde entonces la foto de aquella muchacha de cabellos azules, mirada clara oculta tras un antifaz también azul y ese traje que con los años fue perfeccionando, adhiriéndolo a su cuerpo y adornándolo con una capa también azul oscuro a pesar de que en ella brillaba el firmamento entero como huella de su identidad, empezó a poblar las primeras planas de todos los periódicos así como su nombre.

Se sentía bien, había alcanzado todo aquello por lo que de niña siempre soñó, ser noble y justa, una heroína como aquellas que poblaban las páginas de sus cómics, los mismos que devoró durante toda su juventud. Desde esa primera gran catástrofe se volvió costumbre que la población mirase al cielo cuando, ya sea por mano de los hombres o de la naturaleza, Stargirl era requerida y esta jamás se hizo esperar.

Mientras su lado heroico y reconocido estaba en auge, Emma Swan lidiaba día y noche con la carrera de derecho, tratando de mantener su identidad oculta, sin rodearse de muchos amigos a los que tener que dar explicaciones cuando, sin motivo alguno, echaba a correr en dirección a la llamada de sus obligaciones.

Tardó mucho más de lo que pensaba en poder licenciarse y salir de la facultad como abogada, orgullosa de su logro y algo nerviosa pues debía construir una vida normal, no levantar sospechas sobre ella misma y el secreto que celosamente guardaba.

Esa mañana en particular, tras años de esfuerzo, se sentía ansiosa y algo nerviosa puesto que había conseguido su primer contrato de pruebas en un bufete de abogados, el más importante de la ciudad _Gold & Co_.

Sabía que entraba como simple becaria y que a sus veintiocho años era cuanto menos humillante ese puesto pero no le importó, trabajar suponía fingir ser normal y era cuanto necesitaba.

El atuendo que había elegido para su gran momento fueron sus eternos vaqueros estrechos, botas altas y desgastadas, según ella porque le daban suerte, una camisa blanca y sencilla escondida debajo de su inseparable chaqueta de cuero roja. Gafas de pasta escondiendo su mirada pues, aunque llevaba antifaz, el azul de sus ojos tan claro y brillante podía delatarla.

Cuando por fin llegó a la entrada del edificio donde iba a iniciar su carrera en la abogacía, ojeó el reloj certificando que llegaba pronto. Tomó aire lentamente, observando la enorme entrada acristalada de ese lugar, cuando alguien chocó con ella por la espalda obligándola a tambalearse, fingiendo que el impacto había sido más que la caricia de un mosquito en ella. Sus ojos se posaron en la espalda de la mujer que pasó apresurada mascullando una disculpa sin dignarse a mirarla. Su aroma a manzana invadió sus sentidos mientras se perdía en el contorno de su figura, perfectamente dibujado por un traje de ejecutiva, sus interminables piernas perfectamente estilizadas por unos zapatos de tacón y sus cabellos perfectos, negros como la noche… sin un solo mechón fuera de lugar…

Una extraña sensación se formó en su estómago cuando su mente voló tantos años atrás, su primera vez como Stargirl y los cabellos negros de aquella muchacha, Regina… Sacudió la cabeza nerviosa, no podía ser la misma persona, sería demasiada casualidad.

Apartando de su mente toda idea absurda e intentando apagar la vocecita que se empeñaba en susurrar el nombre de Regina una y otra vez en sus recuerdos ya que, por muchos años que pasaran, no había sido capaz de sacarla de su cabeza, reanudó el paso de forma segura al interior del edificio buscando el despacho del señor Gold, su superior.

No tardó en encontrarlo y una secretaria con sonrisa dulce le indicó que esperara, que en seguida sería recibida. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la misma muchacha le indicó que ya podía entrar y, tragando saliva intentando respirar lo más pausadamente posible, se dirigió al interior del despacho donde el señor Gold la esperaba.

Mentiría si dijese que no había investigado a ese hombre antes de intentar trabajar para él, sabía que era severo y duro pero también intachable e íntegro, jamás aceptaba un caso sin estar seguro de que defendía a la persona correcta y sus valores eran los mismos que ella compartía.

Su nuevo jefe era un hombre de mediana edad, con una melena grisácea y mirada dura pero transparente, estaba sentado en su gran sillón como dios todopoderoso que era en sus dominios mientras a su lado mantenía su bastón negro con empuñadura plateada recordándoles a sus empleados que seguía siendo un simple mortal con pasado doloroso a sus espaldas.

Con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó que tomara asiento y ella obedeció sin hacer comentario alguno, escrutando minuciosamente y sin ser descubierta a aquel que sería su jefe a partir de esos momentos.

Tras unos minutos, el señor Gold carraspeó y tomó de su escritorio un papel que parecía ser el propio currículum de Emma, leyéndolo en silencios unos segundos. Finalmente, lo dejó donde estaba y clavó su mirada en ella dibujando en sus rasgos una sonrisa amable.

 **-** "Señorita Swan, desde que leí su curriculum y tras nuestra primera entrevista tuve muy claro que quería contratarla, es cierto que tardó más de la cuenta en terminar sus estudios pero eso solo indica que es tenaz y lucha por lo que quiere, eso es exactamente lo que necesito aquí en _Gold & Co."_

 _-_ **Efectivamente señor, siempre lucho por lo que quiero y no me doy por vencida**

-"Verá señorita Swan, mi socia aquí en el bufete ha despedido a más becarios en un mes de los que me puedo permitir contratar en un año… Ella es una abogada infalible pero algo dura y difícil de tratar. Creo que alguien como usted, tozuda y dispuesta a todo por conseguir sus objetivos es la persona ideal para manejarla"

- **Entonces ¿Trabajaré para su socia?**

-"Será su becaria y asistenta pero yo soy su jefe directamente, yo pagaré su salario por lo que ella no podrá despedirla en uno de sus arranques de ira… Tengo fe en usted señorita Swan, creo que es exactamente lo que ella necesita"

Emma observó al señor Gold, viendo que sus ojos se teñían de cansancio, debía querer mucho a su socia si la mantenía en el bufet a pesar de todo cuanto le había contado.

Sonrió amablemente y aceptó el empleo pues sabía que si era capaz de enfrentarse a terremotos e incendios podía con una muchacha caprichosa como la socia del señor Gold.

Tras firmar el contrato, su jefe llamó a la secretaria, al parecer llamada Belle, para que esta la acompañase a su nuevo despacho. La muchacha de ojos azules y cabello castaño la condujo por los pasillos del bufete con una sonrisa, enseñándole el lugar y parloteando amablemente sobre todo lo que debía saber de la oficina, aconsejándole que aprendiese lo máximo posible de su nueva jefa ya que esta era una de las abogadas más implacables de la ciudad.

Finalmente la dejó frente a una enorme puerta de roble y le deseó suerte. Cuando Belle se alejó, tragó saliva y se dispuso a llamar cuando el alma le dio un vuelco a leer la inscripción sobre la puerta, _R. Mills Abogada._

¿Sería una simple coincidencia? No lo creía, nunca creyó en casualidades, no cuando ella venía de las estrellas.

Llamó a la puerta y una voz grave y dura le indicó que pasara por lo que abrió la puerta y entró, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón desbocados ante la visión de su Regina, la muchacha ala que había salvado de aquel incendio, sentada frente a ella en ese escritorio, imponente. No había cambiado lo más mínimo, sus ojos oscuros cargados de determinación clavados en ella, su cabello oscuro, más corto de cómo recordaba perfectamente colocado perfectamente enmarcando sus rasgos perfectos.

Se quedó sin habla, sin saber cómo actuar ya que había pensado en ella cada día desde esa noche en la que salvó su vida mas con su disfraz de simple becaría Regina jamás sabría quién era ella.

Tras unos segundos de mutuo escrutinio, la abogada carraspeo cortando el silencio, provocando que su agitado corazón diera un vuelco al escuchar nuevamente su voz tras tantos años imaginándola en sueños.

-"El café me gusta negro sin azúcar y cargado, me gusta la eficiencia y no la vaguería, sea siempre puntual y no me dé motivos para enfadarme si quiere mantener su puesto de trabajo señorita…"

- **Swan, Emma Swan**

-"Bien, señorita Swan, siga mis órdenes al pie de la letra y no tendremos problemas, ahora por favor tengo mucho trabajo, desaparezca y tráigame un café… Belle le indicará cuál es su despacho y qué archivos debe revisar"

Con un gesto de la mano, Regina le indicó que había acabado con ella sin darse cuenta del pésimo estado emocional de su nueva becaria, cuyo corazón andaba desbocado, la boca seca y el alma entera gritando de pura alegría y el terror más absoluto.

Regina Mills, había soñado con ella incansablemente, imaginado qué habría sido de la joven, recreando sus ojos oscuras una y otra vez en su mente… Sin duda el destino jugaba muy bien sus cartas pues, de la forma más inesperada, Regina había vuelto a ella y ese hecho la alegraba al igual que la aterrorizaba… Nunca tuvo amigos ni gente que le importara, solo sus padres… No quería tener debilidades, no quería que nadie sufriese por su doble identidad mientras Regina se había colado en su mente y aparecía años más tarde para darle la vuelta a toda su vida.

De camino a recoger el café que esta le había pedido, sacudió la cabeza y retuvo una lágrima esquiva. Tenía que sacarla de su cabeza, tenía que alejarla de Stargirl, no era seguro mantenerla cerca. Una idea rumió su mente, Regina Mills acabaría odiándola tarde o temprano, así era mejor para todos, sobre todo para la morena que no se imaginaba ser la debilidad de la joven Stargirl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es mi orgullo, a mi princesita Gen porque la adoro, a mi Alex porque es mi friki favorita, a Yohana porque es un sol, a mi SSCSGMA porque este fic es suyo, a mi esposa porque la entrevistaron en la radio, a Bego porque lo merece más que nadie, a Harley porque curiosa la cara de tu padre y a Natalia porque es la mejor!**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, lemwimsen, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4 MI CAMINO A SEGUIR**

Ella era invisible a ojos de todo el mundo en el bufete, todos con sus quehaceres, acelerados y ansiosos por sacar adelante los mil casos que llegaban a sus mesas mañana sí y mañana también.

Pasaba desapercibida, era mejor así, nadie pasaba más de dos minutos mirándola fijamente por lo que su disfraz de becaria terminó siendo la mar de efectivo.

Desde su mesa donde se dedicaba a archivar papeleo atrasado de Regina, atender a todos sus pedidos y exigencias, a menudo con exasperante lentitud y sonrisa insolente, sacando a la morena de quicio y ganándose algún que otro grito y mirada furiosa que únicamente provocaban en ella una sonrisa interna, adoraba ver el genio de la morena, aprender a conocerla desde su escondite, escuchando cada una de sus conversaciones, memorizando los rasgos de su rostro, nítidos a su mirada a pesar de las paredes que las separaban.

Su pasatiempo favorito se volvió contemplar cada faceta de Regina con el corazón en un puño, no había podido olvidarla, había sido la primera y a menudo se preguntó dónde estaría, que habría hecho con su vida al otorgarle aquella segunda oportunidad… Internamente no podía estar más orgullosa de ella, con los años se había convertido en una abogada implacable, una luchadora nata que jamás se daba por vencida defendiendo la justicia con mano de hierro, defendiendo ideales nobles que hacían latir el corazón de la joven de mirada aguamarina que no apartaba sus ojos de ella, como si fuese un imán, atrapada por el magnetismo que desprendía, por su carácter duro y fuerte pero sobre todo, sonriente ante la simple mención del personaje de moda en Storybrooke, Stargirl.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que había penetrado en el despacho de Regina, solo cuando esta solicitaba un café o su presencia para recoger algún que otro papel. Regina la evitaba deliberadamente ya que Emma había demostrado en más de una ocasión tener facilidad para sacar su mal genio a relucir y provocarle jaquecas.

Esa mañana fingía estar enfrascada en un papeleo que había terminado hacía días pero retrasaba entregarlo para medir la paciencia de su morena, cuando su oído atento a cada movimiento de Regina captó como esta descolgaba el teléfono y marcaba su extensión, había memorizado el sonido de los dígitos para saber cuándo la llamaba a ella y así poder tardar en responder jugando con sus nervios.

El teléfono de su escritorio empezó a sonar mientras ella se estiraba con una sonrisa, adoraba enfadar a Regina, era lo más emocionante de su vida como Emma Swan.

Calculó cuántos timbrazos hacían falta antes de que se cortara la comunicación y, justo antes de que eso pasara, descolgó el aparato mientras respondía sin poder parar de sonreir al escuchar el bufido ansioso de su interlocutora al otro lado del teléfono.

-"Swan, a mi despacho, ahora"

 **-¿Ahora? Ahora no puede ser, estoy ocupada… haciendo nada**

Nuevamente esa sonrisa mientras escuchaba como Regina mascullaba una serie de improperios e insultos antes de susurrar de forma gélida, gesto de que había perdió la paciencia por completo y empezaba a nadar en aguas peligrosas.

-"He dicho ahora… tiene dos minutos"

Colgó, desde su puesto pudo escuchar resoplar y ver como se llevaba las manos a las sienes, seguramente padeciendo jaqueca. Tragó saliva y se levantó de su silla de un salto, poniendo rumbo al despacho de su jefa en el que entró con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

Casi por acto reflejo, sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron durante unos instantes en el único cuadro que adornaba la estancia, una de las primeras fotografías de Stargirl en la primera plana de un periódico, enmarcado y adorando el despacho de Regina.

Sabía que la morena pensaba en ella casi tanto como Stargirl no podía sacársela de la cabeza mas siempre mantenía el silencio, temiendo que le temblara la voz, temiendo ser delatada por semejante estupidez mas no fue cautelosa, no mientras Regina la fulminaba con odio grabado a fuego en la mirada.

Decidió romper el silencio que se arremolinaba entre ellas y le resultaba demasiado pesado, diciendo cualquier cosa, lo que pasara en esos instantes por su cabeza.

- **Buenos días señorita Mills, aquí estoy, como un reloj**

-"Las sentencias del caso Fletcher, tenían que estar en mi mesa esta mañana ¿Dónde están?"

 **-Pues en mi mesa, por supuesto ¿quiere que se las traiga?**

Las mejillas de Regina se tornaron rosadas, la rabia se apoderó de sus gestos frustrada porque no podía despedir a esa maldita becaria que caminaba por su despacho con aires de grandeza, el señor Gold le había advertido, la señorita Swan se quedaba en nomina como su becaria le gustase o no. No pudo evitarlo y escupió sus palabras con veneno y rabia sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules que, sin saber bien por qué, conseguían desestabilizarla unos instantes.

-"No conozco a nadie más inútil que usted señorita Swan… ¿En qué pensaba? ¿A caso no le importa que por un error nuestro ese delincuente quedé en la calle? ¿No le importa nada la justicia de la ciudad?"

- **Claro que me importa, aun no se acabó el plazo para presentar la sentencia en el juzgado, tranquilícese Regina**

-"Es señorita Mills para usted… Tráigame el documento y no se quedé embobada como una idiota delante del cuadro como al entrar"

Una risa cristalina, nerviosa escapó de sus labios sin apartar su mirada de Regina, la había pillado contemplándose a sí misma en esa fotografía y no sabía cómo salir de la situación.

- **¿Por qué querría contemplar a Stargirl? Solo es una payasa que va por ahí en mayas sintiéndose superior… ¿Por qué la tiene decorando su despacho?**

-"Eso no es de su incumbencia, traiga la sentencia y desaparezca, no quiero verla en lo que resta de día"

Sin más, Regina dejó de prestarle atención, enfrascándose de su ordenador mientras desaparecía del despacho sin poder dejar de sonreír, como siempre que podía sentir el especial aroma a manzana que Regina desprendía.

Cuando la puerta del despacho de cerró, la joven abogada suspiró agotada mientras volvía a masajear su sien, la jaqueca hacía estragos. Sus ojos oscuros cargados de determinación se posaron en la fotografía y sonrió, solo se permitía permanecer débil ante el rostro cubierto por un antifaz de Stargirl.

Quizás nadie lo entendiese, la tacharan de loca o soñadora pero desde aquella noche en la que vio su vida perdida, a punto de perecer entre las llamas hasta que la fuerza sobrehumana y la calidez de la joven superheroína la sacaron de las llamas, esa noche volvió a nacer y lo sabía, decidió que ya que la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad la iba a aprovechar para hacer lo que creía justo, lo que Stargirl defendía con sus ideales…

Desde esa noche se volvió su guía, su camino a seguir, durante años estuvo atenta a la trayectoria de la joven apodada el milagro de Storybrooke, con los ojitos brillantes sin poder dejar de pensar que, aunque nadie más que ellas lo supieran, fue ella la primera en ser rescatada por la joven de cabellos azules y mirada penetrante.

Su devoción por la muchacha creció con los años y la simple mención de su becaria, tachandola de forma despectiva como una payasa había conseguido herirla… Odiaba a Emma Swan, no lo podía evitarlo, en los meses que llevaba en la oficina su vida se había vuelto un infierno con esa mujer de ojos azules y cabellos dorados revoloteando por todas partes con una sonrisa en los labios, esa mujer orgullosa que se enfrentaba a ella, que no bajaba la mirada ante su ira, que siempre sabía cómo rebatirle, contestarle y sacarla de sus casillas…

Suspiró una vez más mientras susurraba para sí misma, sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Stargirl en aquella fotografía…

-"Ojalá me pareciese un poco más a ti"

Sin saber que, en su despacho, la misma muchacha a la que admiraba y por la que vivía su vida intentando traer al mundo justicia, sonrió escuchando su súplica susurrada en la soledad de su despacho.

Un pensamiento pobló la mente de Emma en esos instantes, no, Regina no se parecía a ella, Regina era una heroína real, enfrentándose a la vida y a los villanos a cara descubierta…

Una idea descabellada pasó por su mente, quizás podía hacerla un poco feliz, ya era hora de que Stargirl visitara a la muchacha de cabellos oscuros y ojos café que cambió su vida para siempre.


	5. aviso

esta historia continúa en mi cuenta de wattpad, buscadme ahí como fanclere, no voy a publicar nada más en fanfiction porque prefiero el sistema de wattpad asi que para continuar leyendome aquellos que queráis continuar tras mi larga ausencia tendrá que ser por esa página. Gracias por todo y perdón por las molestias y por mi larga ausencia, digamos que mi musa se tomó unas largas vacaciones pero está de vuelta. Nos vemos en wattpad


End file.
